Making With The Friendly
by kurt couper
Summary: He seaks a secret glance at her and no one sees. No one beisdes her, that is. And she catches it and smiles. I have to go to the bathroom, she tells her friends... [Spillow] COMPLETE.


Basically just PWP, but ya know, not very graphic. Very Au because this wouldn't really happen. Rated R for the PWP. Just a little ficlet because I'm really into writing those lately.

Enjoy.

* * *

Making With the Friendly

He seeks a secret glance at her and no one sees. No one besides her, that is. And she catches it and smiles.  
"I have to go to the bathroom," she tells her friends as they all shake their heads uninterested. She sighs, slightly frustrated with her friends as they just don't care, but then it passes her mind as she sees him a couple steps ahead of her.

They escape the noisy scenery of The Bronze as they head out the back door. The dumpster fills the air with rotten food and decomposing filth. But it doesn't matter about the smells because they've been back here too many times that they don't even notice it. The moment her foot steps onto the asphalt, his mouth attacks hers. His calloused hand moves to behind her head as he forces himself more on her. But it's not like she didn't welcome it. She started to lean into his body and tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Damnit" she said when the third button wouldn't unbutton.  
"Rip it!" he moaned as he went back to attack her mouth again with his sexy lips.

And she did as he said, took the material in her hands and pulled it with as much force as she could. Buttons flew everywhere and the fabric just melted from his shoulders. She groaned deeply in her throat as she took her hands and felt up his naked chest. She roamed his broad shoulders with her trembling hands and used his structured weight to lift herself and wrap her dainty legs around his waist.

"Need you, now," she says as she looked into his face. His pupils were dilated and looked heavy in wanting. She was sure hers reflected the same.  
"Never said no to a lady," he replies and backs her against the brick wall. She "uffs" in comment, but it's a good "uff". He unbuttons his black jeans and unzips them.  
"God you're so hot," she whispears as she pushes her skirt up and rips her thong off. She pushed into him, moaning at the contact. He starts thrusting into her, his mouth almost connected to her neck.  
"Harder!" she screams and her voice got caught in the back of her throat because he already sped up. The only noise you could hear were two bodies slapping together.  
"So bloody tight," he noted as he continued to slam her against the bricks.

Moans were increased as the pressure grew. He could tell that her climax was coming and he dipped his head low to her nipples that were covered by her thin tank top. His mouth slowly encircled them and she cried out at the contact. She could feel his tongue swirling her nibble, but also the damp cloth that was creating friction her sensitive flesh.

"Bite me," she yelled as she felt the heaviness build up inside of her. And he smiled into her neck right before he vamped out and slid his fangs into her tender skin. She knew she lost it by then and started to let loose.  
"That's it baby, come for me. Only for me," he whispered roughly as he retracted his fangs and licked the wound. She clenched around him and he couldn't stand it either. He blew his load deep inside of her.

"So good." He kissed her again.  
"You are too, baby," she replied as she zipped up his pants and buttoned them back too.  
"Don't want to leave your arms," he commented as he shimmied her skirt down. He picked up her neglected garment off the ground. "Going commando, love?" he asked.  
"Now I am," she said. "God, I'm totally not presentable to go back in." She motioned to her shirt that had damned circles around her breast and her messy hair. "Actually, neither are you. I ripped your shirt! Oh my god! I ripped your shirt." He smiled as he rubbed his nose around the crook of her neck.  
"Your friends won't be too happy with this either," he smiled as he nuzzled the bite again.  
"I always come handy," and she takes the scarf belt that was around her waist and tied it around your neck. He growled.  
"You're _only_ doing that because of your friends. Otherwise you'd be anything but shameful to wear my mark around you." She nodded and smiled. Her hand went to his jaw bone and placed a slight kiss on his lips.  
"I'll meet you at home."

She walked back into The Bronze and hit straight for the bathroom. She checked her lipstick and her hair and then walked back to her friends.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down in the chair.  
"Gosh, you were gone for a long time," one of her friends said.  
"Yeah, Wills, you were gone for at least half an hour."  
"I ran into Spike on my way there. I was just making with the friendly," she says as she lies through her teeth.

It was just _way_ easier that way.


End file.
